


Четыре сигнала

by Assidi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Один сигнал — разведчики возвращаются, два сигнала — одичалые, три сигнала — Иные, а четыре сигнала — фанфикеры!





	Четыре сигнала

— АООООООООО! — протяжно затрубил рог. 

Джон Сноу вскочил с постели и бросился искать сапоги. Пока нашел, рог протрубил еще раз. Он замер, держа в руке сапог — не протрубит ли рог еще один сигнал? Двух для изрядно потрепанного Ночного Дозора и то достаточно. 

Надежда не оправдалась. Когда Джон, застегнув черный плащ, собрался выйти на лестницу, раздался еще один сигнал — третий. 

— Ланнистеры всех побери! — выругался Джон, рывком распахнул дверь и бросился вниз. 

У выхода из башни его застал четвертый сигнал. Джон замер. Все в Черном Замке знали: один сигнал — разведчики возвращаются, два сигнала — одичалые, три сигнала — Иные... но четыре? Это два плюс два или три плюс один? 

Так и не поняв, что, собственно произошло, Джон бросился к подъемнику. В любой непонятной ситуации лезь на Стену и смотри сверху, что случилось. 

Первым, кого он увидел на Стене, была рыжая Игритт. Она протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь выйти из подъемника, а Джон уставился на нее, как будто увидел не любимую девушку, а снарка или грамкина. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? И почему протрубили четыре сигнала? 

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу, — Игритт тряхнула рыжими волосами. 

Сзади подошел Сэм, держа в руке толстую стопку бумаг. 

— Что случилось? — Джон обратился к нему. 

Сэм виновато улыбнулся.

— А ты не знаешь? У нас новая система сигналов. Один сигнал — разведчики, возвращаются, два — одичалые...

— Три — Иные, — перебил его Джон, — я все это знаю. А четыре? 

— А четыре, — сказал подошедший Робб Старк, — это то, что хуже всех одичалых и Иных вместе взятых! 

Джон даже не удивился появлению Робба — четыре сигнала потрясли его гораздо больше.

— Так кто это? 

— Фанфикеры! — дружно воскликнули Робб, Сэм и Игритт. 

— А кто такие... — Джон не успел закончить вопрос, как Сэм сунул ему в руки тонкую стопку бумажек. 

Джон прочитал несколько строк в самой верхней и схватился руками за голову, выронив все листы. Те, подхваченные ветром, полетели в сторону Черного Замка. Сэм тяжело вздохнул, провожая белые листки взглядом. 

— Экие вы, вороны, нежные, — презрительно сплюнула Игритт. — Ты еще до постельной сцены не дошел, а уже готов в обморок упасть. А потом что — со Стены спрыгнешь? Не дам! 

Робб подошел к Джону и обнял его за плечи. 

— Потише, ты, — прикрикнул он на Игритт. — Про тебя и не пишут почти, вот ты и спокойна, как чардрево. А нам с Джоном больше всех досталось. Джон, ты представляешь, они пишут про меня и Русе Болтона! Как будто мне нужна эта бледная пиявка! 

Игритт наложила стрелу на лук и натянула тетиву. 

— Я их близко не подпущу! Кроме меня у Джона Сноу никого не было, нет, и не будет! 

— У меня тоже жена есть, — встрепенулся Робб, не отцепляясь от Джона. — Но почему я ее здесь не вижу? 

Сэм лихорадочно зашелестел листами: 

— Наверное, потому, что про нее вообще ничего не пишут? 

Джон выпутался из объятий Робба, взял его за руку и огляделся. На Стене было поразительно много народа, из них Черных братьев — раз, два и обчелся. Причем в буквальном смысле — он и Сэм Тарли. Джон бы сказал, что тут собрались представители всех Великих домов Вестероса, но это было не совсем так. Неподалеку стояли Лорас Тирелл и Ренли Баратеон и что-то с увлечением обсуждали. Серсея и Джейме Ланнистер ругались друг с другом, периодически отпихивая Тириона, который рвался вставить свою реплику. На почтительном расстоянии от Старков стояли Болтоны — отец и сын. Рамси, завидев Джона, помахал ему рукой. 

— А это еще кто... — хотел спросить Джон, но в это время его схватили за плащ и, похоже, попытались под него залезть. Но плащ ночного дозорного к использованию в качестве палатки был не приспособлен и Джон без труда поймал за руку пытавшегося за ним спрятаться. Руку Робба, к сожалению, пришлось при этом выпустить. 

— Теон! — воскликнул Джон. Робб что-то недовольно пробурчал, но убивать Теона не торопился. 

— Убейте меня, сбросьте со Стены, что угодно, — зачастил Теон, — только не это! 

Робб и Джон посмотрели туда, куда Теон указал рукой. Рамси Болтон широко улыбнулся: 

— Вонючечка! Иди сюда, я тебя сосисочкой угощу! 

Теон схватил Джона за обе руки: 

— Не отдавайте меня ему, пожалуйста! Джон, ты же поймешь, про тебя с Рамси тоже сочиняют! А про меня — еще хуже! Если не веришь, попроси Сэма тебе почитать! 

— Не надо, — сурово произнес Робб, — я уже просмотрел, Джону точно не надо. А ты, — он грозно посмотрел на Теона, — сам виноват! 

Теон отпустил руки Джона и страдальчески посмотрел на Робба.

— Я твоих братьев не убивал! Они живы! И про них даже слэша не пишут! 

— Ага, — проворчал Робб, — маленькие они, вот и не пишут. 

— Арья ненамного старше Брана, — возразил Теон, — а про нее гет уже пишут! 

Робб и Джон синхронно оглянулись в поисках Арьи. Та обнаружилась в компании двух молодых людей странной наружности — один был подозрительно похож на Ренли Баратеона, второй покрасил волосы в два цвета. Заметив, что братья ее заметили, Арья помахала рукой и направилась к ним, по дороге пихнув локтем Рамси и наступив на ногу Серсее. 

— Это Джендри Уотерс, а это Якен Хгар, — выпалила она, подойдя вплотную к Джону. — А это мой список! — и она вытащила из-за пояса свиток, заполненный убористым почерком. 

Робб присвистнул.

— Какой длинный! Это фанфики, которые ты прочитала? 

Арья яростно замотала голвой.

— Буду я еще всякую гадость читать! Я только заголовки посмотрела — кто там с кем, и если про тебя, Джона или еще кого-нибудь из Винтерфелла чушь написана, сразу заношу автора в список. А потом я с ними разберусь! 

Девочка перехватила список в левую руку, а правой погладила рукоять торчащей из-за пояса Иглы. 

Джон и Робб рассмеялись. 

— А с теми, кто про тебя пишет, ты тоже разберешься? 

Арья закусила губу.

— Это смотря что пишут. Если без гадостей, я не против. Я, правда, еще не выбрала, кто мне больше нравится — Якен или Джендри, — она снова прикусила губу. 

Джендри вытащил непонятно откуда шлем в виде бычьей головы и стал яростно протирать его тряпкой. Якен улыбнулся.

— Если девочка надеется на помощь человека, то она слишком многого от нее хочет. Все жизни в руках Неведомого Бога и мы не можем отнимать их по своей воле. 

Арья перебила его: 

— Человек хочет, чтобы про Неведомого тоже писали фанфики? Про его слуг уже пишут! 

Якен Хгар внимательно посмотрел на девочку, но промолчал. 

— Простите, юная леди, — раздался знакомый голос, — вы не могли бы включить в свой список авторов пасквилей про меня и лорда Станниса? 

— Сир Давос, — Джон наклонил голову в знак приветствия, — а что такого пишут про вас и лорда Станниса? 

— Не вздумай только это читать! — лорд Станнис возник позади Давоса, как чертик из коробочки. — Давос — мой старый друг и советчик, у меня в конце концов, есть жена и Мелисандра... 

Теон, забыв, что он прячется от Рамси, высунулся из-за спины Робба и захихикал. Станнис скрипнул зубами. 

— Мой брат Ренли занимается развратом почти в открытую, а сочиняют гадости про меня! 

Ренли был легок на помине. Джон удивился, как быстро оказываются рядом те, о ком заговоришь.

— А что Ренли? Мы с Лорасом с удовольствием читаем все, что пишут про нас, но почему-то про нас пишут так мало! Чем ты завоевал столько поклонниц, мой дорогой братец? Художественным скрипом зубов?

В подтверждение слов брата Станнис заскрипел зубами еще громче. Ренли картинно зажал руками уши. 

— Пойдем отсюда, Лорас. Нам надо не пропустить своего автора, пока эти идиоты в общей суматохе ее не подстрелили. 

— И что дальше? — Лорас с таким обожанием смотрел на Ренли, как будто все еще был его оруженосцем.

— А дальше возьмем ее под руки — и в Хайгарден, где Маргери приготовит нам такой пир, какого в истории Семи Королевств еще не было! А эти пусть дальше мерзнут! 

Лорас и Ренли исчезли из виду так быстро, что рванувшая было за ними Бриенна застыла в недоумении. 

— Милорд, куда вы? — жалобно произнесла она. — Я хотела охранять вас! 

Ренли ее не услышал, зато услышала Серсея. 

— А ну признавайся, мерзавка, что у тебя было с Джейме? 

Серсея была раза в полтора ниже Бриенны и во столько же раз тоньше, но Бриенна сжалась под ее ненавидящим взглядом. 

— Сестра, оставь ее, — голос Джейме был суров, — сама чем лучше? Что у тебя было с Ланселем Ланнистером и с Осмундом Кеттлблэком?

— А ты читал хоть один фанфик про меня с Ланселем или Осмундом? — осклабилась Серсея. — А вот про вас с Бриенной сколько угодно! 

Продолжая ругаться, Джейме и Серсея удалились. Джон схватился за голову.

— Я и правда ничего не знаю, — простонал он. — Что с ними делать? Как с ними бороться? Даже если мы кого-то и подстрелим, они не погибнут! И все время появляются новые и новые! 

Действительно, было совершенно непонятно, как сразить новую напасть. Стрелы до них не долетали, а если и долетали, то не попадали. Сбросить со Стены что-нибудь тяжелое не помогло — фанфикеры просто исчезли с того места, куда упала начиненная булыжниками бочка, и появлялись в другом. Счастье, что они на саму Стену не взобрались! Неужели магия Стены помогала? Но это только самих фанфикеров на Стене не было, их творения каким-то образом оказывались в руках Сэма, которых охотно делился со всеми желающими. Причем, даже те, кто желающими не были, каким-то образом узнавали содержание фанфиков. Волшебство, не иначе. 

— А вам не приходило в голову подумать, зачем они это пишут? — к Джону и Роббу, переваливаясь на коротких ногах, подошел Тирион. 

За ним шла Санса, делая вид, что она тут сама по себе, заметила братьев и решила с ними побеседовать. В некотором отдалении от нее маячил Сандор Клиган и тоже делал вид, что он тут сам по себе. Но его руки очень недвусмысленно сжимали меч, а его взгляд давал понять, что тому, что отнесется к Сансе непочтительно, не поздоровится.

— Я перебрал несколько вариантов объяснений, — заговорил Сэм. — Но пока что не удается выстроить ни одной теории, которая бы полностью объясняла доступные нам факты, как, например, то, что отношения, существующие на самом деле, куда менее интересны, чем придуманные! 

Все посмотрели в ту сторону, куда ушли Лорас и Ренли. Там одинокая Бриенна полировала свой, точнее, ланнистерский меч. 

— Во-во, — проворчал Тирион, — хоть бы кто написал, что я нашел Тишу. Нет, всем не терпится, чтобы я исполнил свой супружеский долг с Сансой! 

Тирион хотел добавить что-то еще, скорее всего про Ланнистеров, всегда платящих свои долги, но наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд Пса и осекся. 

— Про тебя и Сансу пишут куда меньше, чем про него, — Робб схватил Теона за шкирку и задвинул его обратно себе за спину. Рамси издалека заметил намек и помахал свежевальным ножиком. 

— Может, им не хватает острых ощущений? — предположил Джон. 

— Можем, им устроить острые ощущения? — плотоядно усмехнулась Арья, посмотрев сначала на Якена, потом на Джендри. 

— Зачем так кровожадно, юная леди? — мягко произнес Давос. 

— Действительно, зачем так кровожадно? — к ним подошел Оберин Мартелл, широко улыбаясь. Оружия при нем, как ни странно не было. — Леди хотят любви и почему бы им ее не дать?

— Мало ли чего они там хотят, — пропищал Теон, снова пытаясь спрятаться под плащ Джона, — меня-то за что?

Оберин Мартелл широко раскинул руки, словно намереваясь обнять всех, включая фанфикеров и Теона.

— Я готов их всех лично удовлетворить! — радостно произнес он.

Тирион поглядел на него скептически. 

— Они тебя на кусочки не разорвут? 

— Можешь помочь, — предложил Оберин. 

Тирион посмотрел на Оберина снизу вверх, причем таким взглядом, каким обычно смотрят сверху вниз. Хмыкнул и сказал: 

— Я бы и помог, но они ведь не оценят! 

Джон с Роббом переглянулись. Нет, помочь они точно не готовы. Игритт не поймет. И Жиенна не поймет, даже несмотря на то, что ее здесь нет. 

— Придумали тоже, — скривилась Серсея, почему то не ушедшая далеко. — Удовлетворять каких-то любительниц сплетен! 

Тирион, разумеется, не удержался: 

— Тебе не предлагали, сестра. 

— Я тебя сейчас со Стены сброшу! — обозлилась Серсея и попыталась исполнить свою угрозу. 

Джон в последний момент сумел оттащить Серсею от Тириона, а Тириона от края. 

— Да что вы ругаетесь! — в сердцах воскликнул он. — Нам надо выработать план действий, а не ругаться! 

Он хотел еще что-то сказать, может даже предложить свой план, но в этот момент раздался звук рога. Все замерли, считая сигналы. Один, два, три, четыре... пять. Пять? 

Джон сделал шаг вперед, забыв, что стоит на краю Стены. Сэм и Робб бросились к нему, но опоздали — рука Робба повисла в пустоте, а Джон все падал и падал, пытаясь уцепиться за сверкающий лед, но Стена была недосягаема. Он громко закричал... и очнулся. 

Стены не было. Робба тоже. На Джона пристально смотрели Давос и Мелисандра. 

— Что такое... — начал Джон и тут все вспомнил. 

— После того, как ты умер, где ты оказался, что ты видел? — допытывалась Мелисандра. 

Джон с трудом сел. На несовместимые с жизнью раны на своей груди он старался не смотреть, приходилось смотреть на Мелисандру, а это было не самое приятное зрелище в его жизни. 

— Лучше вам этого не знать, — устало произнес Джон. — Один сигнал — разведчики возвращаются, — продолжил он, словно повторяя заученный урок, — два сигнала — одичалые, три — Иные, четыре сигнала — фанфикеры, а пять сигналов... Вы знаете, что значит пять сигналов? 

Во взгляде Давоса явственно читалась мысль: «Одного сумасшедшего нам с лихвой хватает, неужели еще один?..»

— Пять сигналов — сценаристы! — выпалил Джон, упал обратно на ложе и затих. 

Давос и Мелисандра переглянулись. Спросить, что означают эти странные слова, не хватало духа. Если ночь темна и полна ужасов, то за гранью жизни ужасов еще больше. И тогда лучше уж три сигнала. 

А еще лучше — ни одного.


End file.
